Jim's Murder List
For years The Dear Leader has been pruning the world for our benefit. Over a hundred Sims had to bite the bullet to create a better environment for Jim and his cult. This will serve as a list of those victims and how they died In The Sims 1, only Dick Pickens murdered people. Jim's victims started in The Sims 2 when he was a college student. They continued in The Sims 3 and The Sims 4. This list does not include any other games than the ones previously mentioned. For more details about each death, u/glorianatudor of Reddit has created this list. Murders (Intentional) #'Ichelle Fleig' (Drowned) (F) #'Dennis Racket' (Stabbed) (M) #Jeremy Tisdale (Stabbed) (M) (Brought back) #Jeremy Tisdale (Blunt force trauma via hammer) (M) (Brought back) #Jeremy Tisdale (Stabbed via poker) (M) (Brought back) #'Jeremy Tisdale' (Stabbed) (M) #'Melanie Maguire' (Stabbed) (F) #'Lang Gwydd' (Stabbed) (M) #'Minkz Lima' (Drowned in pee) (M) #'Todd Ryder' (Burned) (M) #'Jackson Henning' (Burned) (M) #'Unnamed Male' (Burned) (M) #'Rudy O’Donnell' (Burned) (M) #'Loren O’Donnell' (Embarrassed) (F) #'Alton O’Donnell' (Kiss of Death) (M) #'Margarita O’Donnell' (Poisoned Slushie) (F) #'Teagan Bheeda' (Kiss of Flames) (F) (Was locked in a room for a while) #'Staci Hsu' (Kiss of Death) (F) #'Youssef Yassine' (Poisoned Slushie) (M) (Brought Back) #Dennis Racket (Burned) (M) (Cheated Death) #Dennis Racket (Kiss of Death) (M) (Cheated Death) #Dennis Racket (Drowned in pee) (M) (Cheated Death) #Emma Racket (Electrocuted) (F) (Cheated Death) #Dennis Racket (Likely Kiss of Death) (M) (Cheated Death) #Emma Racket (Kiss of Death) (F) (Cheated Death) #'Youssef Yassine' (Burned) (M) #'Genji Ishikawa' (Electrocuted) (M) #'John Hasegawa' (Burned) (F) #'Unnamed Sim' (Electrocuted or burned) (F) #'Unnamed Sim' (Burned) (F) #'Unnamed Sim' (Burned) (F) #'Anna Victoria Blumemsaadt' (Burned) (F) #Dennis Racket (Likely heart attack) (M) (Cheated Death) #'Brant Hecking' (Burned) (M) #Vladislaus Straud (Kiss of Death) (M) (Cheated Death) #Vladislaus Straud (Electrocuted) (M) (Cheated Death) #'Advik Basu' (Burned) (Cheated Death) (M) #Rosa Quintanilla (Drowned in pee) (F) (Brought back) #'Rosa Quintanilla' (Burned) (F) #'Houda Mansouri' (Burned) (F) #'Advaith Chauhan' (Burned) (M) #'Felix' Surname (Pufferfish) (M) #'Ana Zamora' (Pufferfish) (F) #'Tanvi Chauhan' (Pufferfish) (M) #'Mr. Generic, Ronan' (Pufferfish) (M) #'Salma Ferhat' (Burned) (F) #'Krishna Chandran' (Burned) (M) #'Unnamed Sim' (Froze) (M) #'Edison Coffey' (Burned in sun) (M) #'Unnamed Sim' (Burned in sun) (M) #'Unnamed Sim' (Froze) (F) #'Marcus Flex' (Froze) (M) #'Unknown Sim' (Unknown) (Possibly the elder male wearing a green sweater) (Possible glitch) #'Seiji Yamaguchi' (Burned) (M) #'Unnamed Sim' (Pufferfish) (M) #'Unnamed Sim' (Pufferfish) (F) #'Wolfgang Munch' (Pufferfish) (M) #'Unnamed Sim' (Pufferfish) (F) #'Diya Gandhi' (Pufferfish) (F) (Child) #'Jade Rosa' (Burned) (F) (Brought back) #'Lucas Munch' (Burned) (M) #'Jade Rosa' (Burned) (F) #'Kyra Meshram' (Pufferfish) (F) #'Masami Fujita' (Pufferfish) (F) #'Unnamed Sim' (Pufferfish) (F) (Child) (Daughter of Masami Fujita) #'Joaquin le Chien' (Strangled) (M) #'Maki Maeda' (Stabbed) (F) #'Sergio Romeo' (Stabbed) (M) #'David Pacheco' (Stabbed) (M) #'Octavia Moon' (Shot) (F) #'Sarai Hutchinson' (Shot) (F) (Cheated Death) #'Atharv Chandran' (Dismembered via long-range chainsaw) (M) (Teen) #'Advik Banerjee' (Shot) (M) #'Maurice Godinez' (Shot) (M) #'Unnamed Sim' (Shot) (F) #'Advik Raghavan' (Shot) (M) #'Pranav Banerjee' (Shot) (M) #'Unnamed Sim' (Shot) (M) #'Unnamed Sim' (Shot) (F) #'Unnamed Sim' (Shot) (M) #'Alberto Castañeda' (Stabbed) (M) #'kevin mcbride' (Stabbed in the Battle Royale) (M) Death by Anvi Gupta) Video #'Anvi Gupta' (Stabbed in the Battle Royale) (F) (Death by Genji Tanaka) #'Houda Mansouri' (Shot in the Battle Royale) (F) (Death by Shrek) #'Miranda mcbride' (Shot in the Battle Royale) (F) (Death by Shrek) #'Emma Rose' (Shot in Battle Royale) (F) (Death by Camilla Swann) #'Sam Rhodes' (Shot in Battle Royale) (M) (Death by Camilla Swann) #'Genji Tanaka' (Shot in Battle Royale) (M) (Death by ju mcbride) #'Billie Schneider' (Shot in the Battle Royale) (F) (Death by Shrek) #'Marshall McBride' (Shot in the Battle Royale) (M) (Death by Shrek) #'Camilla Swann' (Shot in the Battle Royale) (F) (Death by Shrek) #'Alessandro De Luca' (Shot in the Battle Royale) (M) (Death by ju mcbride) #'Nichole Swann' (Shot in the Battle Royale) (F) (Death by ju mcbride) #'ju mcbride' (Stabbed with a chainsaw in the Battle Royale) (F) (Death by Shrek) #'Larry Hutson' (Pufferfish) (M) #'Daichi Ikeda' (Pufferfish) (M) #'Unnamed Sim' (Pufferfish) (M) #'Evie Delgato' (Struck by lightning) (F) #'Unnamed Sim' (Burned) (M) #'George Cahill' (Burned) (M) #'Mother Plant' (Vaccinated) (F) #'Dylan Sigworth' (Starved) (M) #'Luna De Luca' (Drowned in death pool) (F) #'Aditya Gandhi '(Blunt force trauma via baseball bat) (M) #'Nalani Mah'ai' (Shot) (F) #'Pania Tilo' (Dismembered by chainsaw) (F) #'Carlo Hoover '(Backstabbed during a romantic kiss) (M) #'Rory' Knott '(Stabbed) (M) #'Blake Edgar '(Stabbed multiple times) (M) #'Unnamed Sim (Shot) (M) #'Unnamed Sim '(Turned undead, Shot) (M?) #'Joslyn' Surname (Turned undead, Shot) (F) #'Patrice Lacey '(Turned undead, Shot) (F) #'Karissa Yarger' (Hacked into small pieces and then eaten) (F) #'Hugo Villareal' (Turned undead, Hacked into small pieces and then eaten) (M) #'Ryland Oakley' (Forced to fight against Clement Frost to the death, and then hacked into small pieces and eaten by Clement) (M) (Death by Clement Frost) Video #'Gemma Charm' (Burned) (F) #'Darrel Charm' (Run over by car) (M)Video #'Emilia Ernest' (Burned) (F) #'Dick Pickens' (Poisoned) (M) #'Morgyn Ember' (Pufferfish) (M) Video #'Unnamed Sim' (Pufferfish) (F) #'Leinani Elikapika' (Pufferfish (F) #'Unnamed Sim' (Pufferfish) (M) #'Cameron Fletcher' (Pufferfish) (M) #'Prisha Kumar' (Blunt force trauma via psychotic wall bed which Jim forced her to fix) (F) Video #'Lucas Munch' (Burned in sun due to Jim locking him in a roofless room) (Vampire) (M) #'Riya Mahajan' (Burned via Jim's magic) (F) Note The list above includes the Mother Plant. It also includes deaths from the Battle Royale and the duel between the Santas because it was Jim's idea. It does not include accidental deaths even if Jim caused them. Those go to the section below. If the Sim did not die or they were brought back from the dead, their name will not be bolded. Deaths brought upon by Jim (Unintentional or Semi-unintentional) #'Jenson Bheeda' (Scared to death) (M) (Teenager) #'Akito Tanaka' (Burned in sun due to Jim accidentally locking him outside) (Vampire) (M) #'Siobhan Fyres' (Jungle poison) (F) #'Morgan Fyres' (Jungle poison) (F) (Was quarantined by Jim) #'Louis Cooper' (Cowplant) (M) #'Thorne Bailey' (Suicide via knife) (M) (Wife murdered by Jim) (Child traded for Jim) (Jim adopted five children for him) #'Darian Dawkins '(Marked for death by Jim, probably dead afterwards) (M) #'Samuel Emerson' (Shot himself due to shock caused by Jim) (M) #'Cameron Fletcher' (Pufferfish) (M)(brought back) #'First Name Pickens' (Starvation due to Jim's inadequate housing) (M) #'Ben Hollmo '(Starvation due to Jim's inadequate housing) (M) Lives Otherwise Ruined by Jim (This is, of course, not a complete list) #'Arun Bheeda' (Cult member) (M) #'Jim Pickens' (Imposter and cult member) (M) #'Pearl Pizzazz' (Cult member) (F) #'Akshara Srinivasan' (Cult member) #'Murpi Hasegawa' (Cult member) (F) #'Youssef Ferhat' (Cult member) (M) #'Human Racket' (Somewhat valued cult member) (M) #'Emma Racket' (Cult member) (F) #'Clement Frost' (Cult member) (M) (Turned on death) (Turned undead) (Forced to fight against Ryland Oakley to the death, then hacked Ryland into small pieces and ate him) #'Ryland Oakley' (Cult member) (M) (Was abducted by aliens and gave birth to alien twins) (Turned undead) (Forced to fight against Clement Frost to the death, then hacked into small pieces and then eaten by Clement) #'Izumi Yoshida' (Nanny) (F) (Forced to raise First Name and Second One along with Santa) (Had child(ren) with Jim) #'Genji Tanaka' (Cult member) (M) (Died in Battle Royale) #'Valentina Mark' (Cult member) (Had child with Jim) (Locked her in bar, letting her witness his shooting) (Given poison fruit) (turned into plant) (F) #'Alberto Castañeda' (Former chef at Chez Nous) (Jim framed him and got him arrested) (The helicopter crashed, almost killing a nearby sim. Between jail, permanent injuries, or death, his life has probably been ruined) (M) (Jim eventually shot him) #'Orange Bailey-Moon' (Mother murdered by Jim) (Slapped several times by Jim) (Child) (Traded for Jim for a day) (Gained new adopted siblings due to Jim) (Dad driven to suicide due to Jim) #'Erika Yoshida' (Had twins with Jim) (F) (Turned into Donkey) (Name changed to Donkey Murphy) #'Scobay Du' (Adopted by Jim) (Diseased by Jim) (Dog) (M) #'Vladislaus Straud' (Cult member) (Murdered twice) (Turned into a child) (Vampire) (M) #'First Name Pickens' (His upbringing and death) (Disfigured by Jim) (M) #'Jess Sigworth' (Child and husband stolen by Jim) (F) #'Christie Sigworth' (Traded into Jim’s household) (Dad starved to death by Jim) (F) (Child) (Traded away to another mother) #'Yuki Behr' (Framed as a murderer by Jim and later on arrested by the police) (F) #'Minerva Charm' (Children murdered by Jim) (Aged down to Toddler) (Removed from her house and sent away to another family) (F) Note The list above includes sims whose lives were ruined by Jim. This is not a second murder list. However, he may have decided to kill them afterwards, therefore they are listed here and on the murder list. Cult members can be assumed to have died of old age in Jim's basement. Statistics *71:54 is the male to female intentional murder ratio. *30 were burned to death. *25 deaths due to gunshot wounds. *19 pufferfish poisonings. *16 stab victims. *8 kiss related deaths. *5 drowned, 3 of those were in urine. *5 electrocutions *3 deaths from each of the following: Blunt force trauma, chainsaws, and being eaten (Notably, Father Christmas). *3 murders were of minors. Two children and one teen (Not including semi/unintentional deaths). Category:Jim Pickens Category:The Sims